


Diner Date

by sweetpeaches69



Series: OMGCP Drag AU [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Double Date, Drag AU, M/M, scarlet and eve unwind with their boyfriends after a show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: The d-men relax at the local diner after a show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr by dexydex

There are two things a diner at 11 ‘o’ clock at night can be; boring and empty, or chock-full of interesting characters.

  
Dex and Holster are used to catching people’s attention when they’re in drag, it’s unavoidable, and when Nursey and Ransom are out with them, they’re going to be noticed, too.

  
Nursey and Holster are both completely relaxed being the center of attention, happily eating their burgers. Ransom is less comfortable in the public eye, and Dex is just pissy.

  
“Want a fry, babe?” Nursey holds up one of his French fries for Dex.  
Dex scowls. “No, I can’t,” He whines, “I can’t eat when I’m wearing this!” He gestures to the corset that hugs his torso tightly.

  
Holster swallows a big bite of burger and points at Dex. “That’s why I don’t wear a corset, dude. Who cares if my figure isn’t ‘hourglass’? If I’m gonna rock a crop top, why not show off this sick bod?”

  
Dex sticks out his tongue. “I guess we’re two, very different drag queens. One of us cares about looking good, and the other eats greasy burgers while wearing lipstick.”

  
“Don’t be mean! You’re drag mother didn’t raise you this way!” Holster gasps in mock-offense.

  
Dex just sips his orange juice and raises his eyebrows.

  
“Want a fry, babe?”

  
“Nursey, I already said no!”

  
“Oh, sorry, I forgot.”

  
Holster turns to Ransom. “Should I get a corset, dude?”

  
Ransom shakes his head. “It would look so weird, bro.”

  
Nursey nods in agreement. “You’re too big.”  
“Wow. Thanks, guys.” Holster deadpans. “Also, just take the corset off of it’s bothering you, Scarlet,” He tells Dex.

  
Nursey rests his chin on Dex’s shoulder, flashing his bedroom eyes at his boyfriend. “But baby, you said that I could take it off for you.”

  
Dex flicks Nursey’s forehead. “Later, dork. When we don’t have an audience.”

  
Nursey giggles and snaps his teeth playfully at Dex.

  
“Oh, right!” Holster shuffles through his purse and pulls out a thick wad of cash. “Scarlet, dude. How much did you make tonight?”

  
Dex reaches into his bra and pulls out his own stack of money from where one might expect to find breasts. He and Holster count their earnings separately.

  
Dex smirks. “Six-hundred fifty two, thanks to your cult following.”

  
Holster snorts. “Weeeeaaaaaakkkkk. Eight-hundred, twenty one!” He fans himself with his stack of bills.

  
“Some of our money should go to Chowder, though,” Dex points out. “He did tell a lot of people about our show.”

  
“Yeah…but…” Holster frowns. “…Fine.”

  
“Hey! I should get a cut, too!” Nursey says indignantly.

  
Dex raises his perfectly drawn-on eyebrows. “And why is that?”

  
“I taught you how to do your makeup! And my physical appearance draws the crowd in.” Nursey appeals. “So technically, I should always get a portion of your profits.”

  
“You don’t need it. You’re a silver spoon kid, Nurse.” Dex fidgets, trying to get the corset to stop digging into his hips.

  
Nursey leans heavily against his boyfriend. “Well, I would use the money to buy you gifts like heels and corsets and shit.”

  
Holster perks up. “What about me? I love heels! I love gifts!” He holds out some of his earnings. “Wanna buy me a gift with this, Rans?”

  
“Dude, hell yeah.” Ransom stuffs the money in his jeans pocket.

  
Dex sighs. “That defeats the whole purpose of a gift,” He says, sounding very put-upon.

  
Ransom shrugs. “If ya don’t get it then ya just don’t get it, man.”

  
“Check out what Rans bought me for my birthday.” Holster lifts up a leg to showcase his neon orange pumps. Unfortunately his leg is sticking out into the aisle, and a distracted waitress bumps into it, dropping a plate of food. The ceramic dish shatters on the linoleum floor, and Ransom, Nursey, Dex, and the rest of the customers all cringe.

  
“Are you okay?” Dex gets up to help the waitress collect the fragments of plate, but the corset prevents him from bending over too far without being in serious pain.

  
Holster joins them, waving Dex away. “Don’t worry, Scarlet. I got this. ’S my fault anyways.”

  
Dex plops back down on the vinyl seat, looking pained, tired, and fed-up.

  
Nursey rubs Dex’s back assuredly. “I think that’s a signal. Maybe we should head back.”

  
“Good idea.” Ransom gets up and stretches, yawning. “I’m gonna pass out soon, anyways.”

  
Holster nods from his spot on the floor. “Good deal. I’m paying.”

  
Dex huffs and opens his mouth to disagree, but Nursey quickly places a hand on the small of Dex’s back and steers him towards the door. “Thanks man, we’ll be outside!”

  
Ransom, Holster, and the frazzled-looking waitress finish picking up all the pieces of broken plate, and Holster asks for the check. When she comes back, receipt in hand, Holster makes sure to tip her very generously.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @ agenderdex


End file.
